


Sugar Daddy

by Book_of_Kells



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa uses Tywin for her own purposes, but the old Lion sure gets some service in return !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy

The chilled air puffed across her damp flesh leaving goose pimps in its wake.  Pale nipples beaded stiff in acceptance of the temperature change, jutting up from creamy breasts.   Sansa moaned quietly as a light surge of lust slid down to pool in her groin.  Tywin was a decent lover for his age, but sometimes a girl needed more than a decent lover.

Steam wavered out of the open bathroom door in front of her bed, dispersing against the coolness of the bedroom.  Inside the shower, Tywin meticulously scrubbed the remnants of their afternoon delight from his skin.  There must be no trace on his person that the Great Golden Lion engaged in anything so base as a post lunch fuck with his receptionist.  Today she had not been required to join him for a little wet & wild, but he wasn’t out the door yet so her mistressly duties were not completed.   

He must have had a rough morning, Sansa thought as she absently fondled a stiff nipple.  Arousal still drummed in her blood, keeping her lady parts warm and wanting.  Unable to stand it any longer, Sansa slipped her fingers between her nether lips, searching for her engorged clit.  After the hard sex earlier and the remembered feel of his body, the previously denied orgasm rolled over her in waves.

Lying on her back with her fingers still drawing out the last of her pleasure, Sansa thought back to the beginning of her afternoon.  Using his key to let himself inside her apartment, Tywin stood in the door way and brazenly announced, “ Ms. Stark, I require you on your hands and knees. Now.”  Scrambling quickly out of her red demi cup bra, Sansa presented her ass in the air for him.  Her Lannister red thong drew his eyes to her milky white cheeks as he undressed.  Sansa even teased Tywin quietly by wiggling her hips though she never looked to gauge his reaction.  He moved into postion on the side of the bed.  Yanking her backwards so that he could have access to her crotch, Tywin towered above her in complete control.

Tywin brushed his thumb down her slit, rubbing the thongs string against her puffy wet slit.  It wouldn’t do for her not to be drenched in anticipation.  A small bottle of KY warming in the drawer was her secret. 

With a single thrust, he filled her to the hilt.  Tywin wasn’t in the mood wait but grabbed her hips to hold her in place.   Brutally, his pace left her no time for enjoyment. His cock, jabbing her repeatedly yet always just missing that magical spot that made her scream.  Tywin understood what he was doing.  He had experience and size but he didn’t care today about her side of it. 

There were no words, just his heavy breathing to offset her faked grunts.  Throwing back her head, Sansa’s long red hair slid around her back.  Eyes closed, mouth wide open, she begged, “please, please…I need to cum..pleaseeee!”  Sansa spread her knees wider so that she could push back more fully on his pistoning cock.  Tywin responded by slapping her right cheek, making her yelp in surprise.

“You will keep still!” he commanded.

Roughly snatching a handful of her long hair, then wrapping it around his left hand, Tywin continued to drive his cock into her body.  He rode her like a feral mare he was determined to break. Jerking her head back on every other thrust, he began hissing as his orgasm approached.  Sansa braced her hands, trying in vain to take the pressure off her scalp.  It was no use, all she could do was wait until he was done.

With a long exhale, Tywin released her red mane, using both hands to pull her hips back hard against his cock as he came.  Once, twice he shot long ropes of cum deep inside her grasping pussy, filling it to the brim.  Sansa crossed her fore arms under her, placing her head on them.  Tywin’s harsh panting was loud behind her.  Please god, she thought, do not have a stroke today, I have class in 2 hours !

With his softening cock still inside her wet quim, he gripped her hips like a lifeline to steady himself, so his post coital dance wasn’t quite done.  After four months of their afternooners, Sansa understood his rhythm.  He would be standing there, eyes closed, fingers flexing, thinking of his dead wife, angry that she is gone but also angry at himself for still having needs. Dirty Uncle Petyr had taught her things about sex and men that summer she spent in Vale.  Men can always be led by their cock, but that doesn’t mean they like it.

Tywin slipped his cock out completely, dripping on her legs but he still moved away to the bathroom.  He would be in there a few minutes, washing off & trying to decide whether or not he was in the mood for a round two.  The water splashing in the sink as he wiped his limp noodle, confirmed her summations.  Mrs. Clegane, a domestic he paid, always left the thick gold towels in the bathrooms on Tuesday morning after she cleaned.  Tywin liked being surrounded by his house colors even in her place. 

Sansa stretched out her spine, sitting back on her heels.. She looked down to see his seaman dampening her thighs, making them glisten in the sun.  Tywin paid for her birth control so that he had no qualms about using her as a cum dumpster.   Looking further, Sansa noticed bruises blooming on her hips.  I wonder, she thought, if I ask prettily enough with these bruises in his view, I can get that invite to fashion week.

The shower stopped, jolting Sansa out of her musings. Pushing her thong out of the way & spreading her legs, Sansa quietly arranged herself at the headboard in case Tywin wanted more. It only takes a minute, the remembered voice would coo in her ear, a lady’s pleasure is not loud or obvious, that way she can fake it needed.  Turning her head, she grimaced as she looked at the clock by the door.  She would have just enough time to wash off herself before she would have to leave and not miss her train to the University.  Her backpack was ready by the door, she would just need to grab it on the way. 

Tywin stalked out of the bathroom, vigorously drying himself.  His body was in good shape, no six pack but definitely toned and fit.  The eyes had not changed from when he walked in the apartment 30 minutes ago, still harsh and unyielding.  Sansa gave a mental sigh, Tywin was really in a mood today though he wouldn’t speak of why.  Reaching down, he palmed his member and slowly stroked it in her direction.  Placing a small smile on her face, Sansa slipped off the bed to kneel at his feet.  His cock was erect again, less than an inch from her nose. 

Ever so slowly, she swiped her tongue across the head, flicking at the slit.  His grasp on the root tightened and the hissing noise above her started once again.  Sansa concentrated for the moment on head, sucking gently in her mouth.  Then grabbing his balls in a firm grip, she deep throated his hard prick all the way to the base.  Moving her face in a circle with his cock still at the back of her throat, she nuzzled the graying pubic hair as it tickled her nose. Tywin’s hands brushed along her neck as he moaned and hissed in response to her ministrations.

Looking up the long length of his body to make sure there was eye contact, Sansa opened her mouth at his base, using her tongue she licked the underside of his penis as he withdrew.  Tywin clenched his teeth at the spectacle below him, watching her move lower still flicking her tongue.  Opening her bag of tricks a little more, she nibbled on his testicles, white teeth flashing, only to go back to lick the sting, her mind still on that fashion week invite.

Oh yes, Sansa thought as she licked his length like an ice cream cone, a sugar daddy is a good man to have !

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ! Please review, this was my first work in fanfiction & the thought just wouldn't let me go !


End file.
